


增加感情，令感情深厚(超短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	增加感情，令感情深厚(超短H)

在了今天的時候，彩加他就同了八幡他在同了一間房間的時候，就好開心地講話/溝通的，並講了不少事情的，講完之後，八幡他之後就同了彩加他吻了一下的，之後八幡他就把了彩加他抱了起來的，而八幡他就好開心地去撫摸了彩加他的身體的，就把了彩加他的身體撫摸了一次的，因此他們就這樣做了一次的，也是一個十分之好好的日子，而八幡他們也做得十分之好的，也有了一個美好的日子。


End file.
